


In the Know

by iammine



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Capsicoul - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammine/pseuds/iammine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is looking for something special for Agent Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Know

**Author's Note:**

> Well I wrote this for Capsicoul day and well, better late than never I guess. It has been years since I wrote fan fiction so, be gentle. Hope you like!

It started out as a simple desire to do something for someone he cared about. It shouldn't be that hard right?

Steve sighed and tried again to bring up the internet search for the trading cards, he still wasn't sure about this internet thing. He would rather just go to a trading store or a library, but Tony said that this was the way things were done now and if he really wanted to find something this was the way to do it. Steve typed 'Captain America Trading cards' into the little box and hit enter. He wasn't sure where to start, scrolling down the page he spied a shop in Brooklyn that sold; 'memorabilia, comics, posters, books, cards and everything for the serious collector'. Steve smiled, alright a store, he knew how to do those and it was in Brooklyn, things couldn't have changed that much.

@@@@@

 

Steve parked his motorcycle and followed the map to where the store was located. He smiled as he entered the store looking around, he knew this place; it used to be old man Johnson's candy store. He had good memories of him and Bucky coming here after class

The guy sitting behind the counter looked up when he heard the bell jingle and smiled at his newest customer. "Hey, don’t think I've seen you here before, most of my customers are pretty regular. My name is Miles, welcome to Dreamscape. What can I do ya for?"

"Um yes I was looking for a complete set of vintage Captain America trading cards, best condition you've got."

"Mmm a complete set? That is going to be difficult. I have two of the cards here at the store, but you know I know a guy that has a complete set. Now I doubt he would sell to you, this guy’s a Captain America nut, but he might be able to tell you where best to look." Miles gave a friendly smile and started typing into his iPad. 

"Hey that would be great! The person I'm looking to get these for is...well he's a pretty special guy and quite a Captain America fan as well. His cards were recently damaged and I'd like to get them replaced." Steve felt hopeful maybe he could convince this guy to sell to him or at the very least hopefully could direct him to someone who is selling. Steve couldn't wait to see the look on the agent's face when he gave Phil the cards. Steve remembered the heartbroken, almost devastated look Phil had when he saw the blood stained cards. Clint had tried to wipe them off the best he could but there was only so much you could do with blood. Steve remembered Phil picking up the cards gently from his hospital tray, he had shaken his head and just kept repeating sadly "but...they were in my locker"

That had set Clint off, sure Fury didn't know the medics had been able to revive Phil when he did it, but to take the cards from Phil's locker and smear them in his blood just to manipulate them into working together; that was pretty low. Clint let Fury know it too. Steve shook his head to get rid of the memories he didn't want to think of Phil's dying, didn't want to think of holding those blood covered cards in his hands just wishing he had signed them before it had been too late. It wasn't too late though, Phil was alive and Steve was going to get him another set of cards and sign them.

"Ok I've found his info, got a pen?" Steve nodded and grabbed a pen and scrap of paper from his pocket.

"Ok go ahead" Steve smiled waiting.

"Ok his name is Philip Coulson, his number is 212-555-3948...what?" 

The beaming smile fell from Steve’s face as he heard Miles utter the name. "Nothing"

"Oh ok then, well good luck" Steve nodded and thanked the other man before dejectedly heading for home; he had been so close.

Tony was in the kitchen when Steve walked in and poured himself a glass of milk. "Hey cap who ran over your puppy?" Tony smirked

"What? I don’t have..."

"Tony held up his hands "Never mind, it’s just a....", Tony shook his head "Yea...What's wrong?"

"Oh well, I was trying to find something and I thought I was close to finding it but, well it didn't turn out, back to the drawing board I guess.” Steve shrugged and took a drink.

Tony shrugged "eh I’m sure you’ll find what you’re looking for. Just have to know where to look" Tony finished his coffee and stood up from the table reaching into his pocket and tossing something on the table and pushing it toward Steve. Steve’s mouth gaped open

"How did you even know?"

"Steve this is my tower, there is nothing that goes on here that I don't know about"

"Sir, your observational skills are truly remarkable." JARVIS chimed in amusement in his normally dry tone.

"Ok, so JARVIS told me, anyway there you go a complete set" Steve whooped and grabbed Tony in a hug.

"Thanks Tony, I’ll pay you back I insist!" Steve said picking the cards up carefully so as not to bend the edges. Phil was going to love these they were in great condition.

Tony scoffed "Does it look like I need your money?"

"I don’t care; I want to pay you back!"

"Ok ok cap, whatever floats your boat" tony said filling up his coffee again

Steve grabbed the cards and headed over to phis apartment, he knocked on the door suddenly becoming a little nervous. What was he going to say? 'Phil I think I’m falling in love with you?' was that even what he felt? Steve swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat. Yes it was.

Steve looked up as the door opened, the man of his thoughts standing before him, not in his usual suit but in a pair of faded blue jeans and a dodgers t-shirt. Steve thought he never looked so handsome.

"Steve! I mean Captain, Sir" Phil smiled looking surprised. "Come in please"

Steve shook his head.” Phil, call me Steve. We are way past the captain or sir."

"Ok...Steve" Steve smiled his name never sounded nicer

"I have something for you" Steve said holding out the cards, he felt almost like that little kid again, giving a valentine to the girl at school he liked.

"Oh" Phil gasped softly; he held the cards in his hand turning each one over, seeing each one had been signed. Phil stroked his fingers over the surface of the cards. "Thank you, you don’t know what this means to me. Thank you."

"I should have done it right away the last time you asked."

Phil shook his head quickly, "NO, no I mean it wasn't the best of timing after all."

Steve reached out to cup Phil’s cheek gently running a thumb over the agent’s jawline. "Phil I have something...phew I didn't think it was going to be this hard. Phil I think I'm falling for you. I understand if you don’t..." That was as far as Steve got before Phil had pulled him into a hard kiss. Steve reveled in Phil’s soft lips gliding over his own. This was hungry kiss, Phil was like a starving man wrapping his arms around Steve pulling him in closer; smoothing his hands across the captain’s broad back. Steve moaned into the kiss when he felt Phil’s tongue brush across his lips, he opened his mouth to let Phil in. Their tongues moved together and just as suddenly as the kiss happened it became slow, loving and somehow in a way that Steve didn't quite understand, more intense. Steve drew back eyes slowly opening to gaze into Phil's he felt lightheaded.

Phil smiled shyly and leaned forward once more to place a quick kiss on Steve’s nose. "Oh I do!"

Fin


End file.
